Tadasuke Makino
| image = | natflag = OSA | nation = Japanese | birth = 28 June 1997 | pob = Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan | death = | debut = 2019 Suzuka Race | champs = | firstwin = | teams = | no = 65 | 2014 = y | driver = Tadasuke Makino | currentteam = TCS Nakajima Racing }} Tadasuke Makino, born 28 June 1997, (牧野 任祐 in Japanese) is a Japanese racing driver whom competes for TCS Nakajima Racing in the 2019 Super Formula Championship. A member of the Honda Formula Dream Project, Makino arrived in Super Formula as one of the highest rated Japanese young drivers in recent years, having claimed one win the Formula Two Championship.'Tadasuke Makino to Step Up to FIA Formula 2 Championship from Russian Time Race Team', world.honda.com, (Honda Motor Co. Ltd., 09/02/2018), https://world.honda.com/news/2018/c180209eng.html, (Accessed 02/09/2018) Background Makino started his racing career at the ambitious age of seven, competing in a variety of Japanese and east Asian championships until 2014.'Drivers Profile: Tadasuke Makino', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, 2018), http://www.fiaformula2.com/Teams-and-Drivers/Drivers/Tadasuke-Makino/, (Accessed 02/09/2018) Having won the JAF Super-FJ Japan National Championship in 2014, Makino made the step to racing cars, joining the F4 Japanese Championship. An incredible maiden campaign from Makino saw the youngster claim both the 'East' and 'West' Japanese F4 crowns, and finish second overall in main Championship. Formula Dreams That campaign would earn Makino a spot in the Honda Formula Dream Project, with a seat in the All-Japan Formula 3 Championship, and a couple of drives in Super GT for 2016. Makino initially impressed in the latter, claiming a podium in his debut race, while he would finish fifth overall in Japanese F3. That performance earned Makino a spot in the infamous Macau Grand Prix, with Makino finishing a respectable fourteenth. For 2017 Makino headed into the west, taking up a seat in the FIA European Formula 3 Championship. A reasonable debut season in Europe saw Makino produce a handful of standout performances in the low-funded Hitech Racing team, including a podium at the penultimate round. Honda duly renewed their contract with Makino at the end of the season, and arranged for the Japanese youngster to step into F2 for 2018. Makino made the move to the FIA Formula Two Championship ahead of the 2018 season, joining Artem Markelov at Russian Time.Peter Allen, 'Honda protege Tadasuke Makino steps up to F2 with Russian Time', formulascout.com, (Formula Scout, 09/02/2018), http://www.formulascout.com/honda-protege-tadasuke-makino-steps-up-to-f2-with-russian-time/40599, (Accessed 13/06/2018) However, while he had joined a race winning team, Makino would struggle on his debut weekend, not threatening the points at all in Bahrain. A better showing in Baku followed, with Makino claiming his maiden points finish in the Feature Race, before matching his ninth place finish in the Baku Sprint Race. Super Formula History Makino returned to his native Japan at the behest of Honda, joining the factory affiliated TCS Nakajima Racing alongside fellow ex-F2 racer Álex Palou. Full Super Formula Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Super Formula in statistical form. Super Formula Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their SF career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Super Formula record. |- |- |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Japanese Drivers Category:Honda Drivers Category:Nakajima Racing